


Staying Home

by Piperamitt



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperamitt/pseuds/Piperamitt
Summary: Wanda is sick and staying home. Cosmo is worried about her
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma
Kudos: 3





	Staying Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back with a new fanfic!
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to write something... I just needed more time to feel ready to write again... I started writing again only in December and finished on my birthday (which for me was 4 days ago… So happy 16 birthday me!)
> 
> Hopefully, I managed to write the characters pretty well and you enjoyed it... It's my first time writing them in English and as you probably already figured out from my last fanfic or talking to me, in general, I'm a very stressed person (one of my teachers last year even called me stress 2... I should have been stressed 1 but some other girl managed to get that nickname before me...)
> 
> And just for a reminder... English is my second language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you have seen before, I'm just a fan who wants to write another fanfic for her favorite show.

Wanda woke up from a great night in a not-so-great way. She woke up with a constant pain in her head and a sense of nausea. In other words, she was sick and so busted.

She had no idea how she got sick. Cosmo, her secret boyfriend, whom her father hated and would flip out if it got out that she was still dating him, seemed fine yesterday.

Wanda wondered what her father would do to her if he discovered that she'd left home last night when she wasn't supposed to. He would probably lock her in the house and only let her go to school and back, without meeting her friends and with a bodyguard following her everywhere. Maybe he would send her to boarding school, and maybe he would even make Cosmo "disappear".

She was afraid that her dad would discover that she was sick because of all of the things he could do to wreck her life, so even though she felt really sick, she got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

She left her room fully dressed. With her bag on her back, she went to eat breakfast and start her first challenge, making sure her father won't discover she is sick.

* * *

Blonda should have listened to her father when she'd had a chance.

She shouldn't have lent her math book to her friend, but how was she supposed to know that her friend would get sick right before the holiday.

Stupid illness, stupid math test, stupid luck.

Blonda wanted to kick something in frustration, but she felt too exhausted to do that, so she settled for an angry grunt.

She knew she had to get up, her father would get suspicious if she didn't go and eat breakfast, and the last thing she needed was for her father to bust her for not only disobeying his order and giving her friend the book, but also for not studying for the math test, and, most importantly, for sneaking out of the house.

Blonda would do just about anything, just to make sure she wouldn't get caught by her father for doing everything she'd done. She'd even go to eat breakfast, even though she felt like she would puke if she tried to eat any food.

She didn't want her father to not trust her again or to forbid her from meeting her friends after school. He could even forbid her from hanging out with them at all during school time, or, God forbid, he could force her to drop the drama club and cheerleading and all the other clubs she was in, even though she highly doubted that her father would force her to quit the cheerleading club. As it was a club, her sister was more interested in it than she was.

"Blonda?" Her sister's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, breaking Blonda from her thoughts.

"What?" Blonda said, irritated.

"Daddy's calling you for breakfast," Wanda replied. Her voice sounded much weaker than normal, something that Blonda would have noticed if she had paid more attention to her sister. That would have been something that could have helped her feel better- knowing her twin sister was sick too- but she, of course, couldn't bother.

"I'm coming," Blonda replied reluctantly, knowing that she couldn't escape her fate. She would just have to act like everything was fine and hope for the best.

She tried to raise her wand to change quickly, but nothing happened. It was probably part of the disease she had, and it was going to make going to school and hiding the fact she is sick all the more harder (especially because she needed magic to even get inside the classroom).

"Hang on, getting dressed."

"Just be there soon," her sister said before heading down to the dining room.

'Suckup,' Blonda thought, rolling her eyes.

She started getting ready the old time-consuming way. The way she had stopped using after getting her wand and being taught by her father how to use it to get dressed quickly.

Every single moment that passed she felt worse. She felt like she was about to throw up, but she kept telling herself that it's nothing and that she's just imagining it and that she's fine, just a little sick with a little nausea, nothing too big, nothing too problematic. She could still go to school, could still do her math test and still get an A on it or some form of a good grade (she would settle for a B, it just had to be a good enough grade that her father wouldn't be angry.).

She left her room and floated slowly to the dining room, dreading the moment she'd get there and have to eat breakfast like everything is normal. As though she didn't feel like she was going to throw up- in short, perfectly normal and healthy.

"Good morning my little Ciambella." Big Daddy greeted his younger daughter with a small smile.

"Good morning Big Daddy." Blonda beamed back, acting like nothing was wrong before sitting down at her place on the table. Her father didn't suspect a thing. Blonda had expected that- after all, she was an amazing actor.

Wanda looked at her sister suspiciously. She knew that something was off- maybe she and her sister currently weren't as close as they had been when they were younger, but she still could read her sister and see right through her act. But, if Blonda was actually feeling sick as well, there was a chance that Wanda had gotten sick because yesterday they had been studying for the test together, which meant that she wouldn't get caught for sneaking outside after curfew to meet with her boyfriend Cosmo.

"Is everything okay? You haven't touched your food yet," Big Daddy asked the older by one-minute daughter. Wanda was about to tell her father that she didn't feel so good, but before she was able to say anything, her sister got up and ran out of the room.

Big Daddy took right off after his younger daughter while his oldest stayed at the table. Wanda could only guess why Blonda flew away so quickly- not that it was too hard to guess, since Wanda had a feeling that her sister was sick, and she'd managed to catch a glimpse of her sister's face, which seemed a little green. At least that meant that her secret would stay hidden and she and Cosmo would be able to continue their secret relationship.

* * *

Cosmo was humming a song while floating to school. Yes, he could have poofed there and saved himself the trouble, but there was something about walking and thinking about last night that was so enchanting.

Last night he and Wanda had their one-month anniversary. They'd decided to have a picnic at the park, and Cosmo had volunteered to take care of the food- after all, Wanda didn't know how to cook, and there was no way Big Daddy wouldn't be suspicious about her suddenly trying to make food for two people for no apparent reason, and if Big Daddy suspected something, there was no way he wouldn't find out what it is, and Cosmo liked not 'disappearing'.

That was why Cosmo had asked the owner of the diner that he worked at to let him use the kitchen that afternoon to make food for the picnic he and his girlfriend had planned. Just like Wanda, his brilliant smart, and beautiful Wanda had thought that his boss will laugh at him and tell him that the diner's kitchen isn't for personal use, so Cosmo did exactly what she'd told him, and as soon as the boss heard Wanda's last name, he froze and gave Cosmo to make the food for their picnic anniversary.

He decided to make the foods in the theme of hearts. He started out by making pancakes in the shape of hearts (with chocolate syrup on top, obviously- after all, his girlfriend really liked chocolate). He cut the fruits into a heart shape and scattered them around the pancakes before putting everything into the basket. He also made brownies in the shape of hearts- just for dessert- for both of them.

Before he left the kitchen he double-checked that he'd left it clean (or his boss would kill him) and checked that he'd brought his gift with him- a scrapbook with things from their relationship (as friends and as lovers). He'd thought that it was a pretty good idea, and he hoped that Wanda would like it too. He never bought a romantic gift before, while she probably had and was way more experienced than him and probably had expectations.

'Curse that Juandissimo and him getting the girl first,' Cosmo cursed mentally. It was one of the only things he understood perfectly well if he (Cosmo) had gotten the girl first, she wouldn't have had expectations and he wouldn't be so stressed about their one month anniversary and if he wasn't stressed then he wouldn't have felt bad about his gift last night.

So last night the two of them met at their spot near Fairy world's cliff and talked like they normally did. Wanda had even helped him study for their math test tomorrow, which was a good thing, because Cosmo hadn't even started studying for the test. After all, what was the point of trying if he was just going to fail it again no matter what? He was already in the lowest level math one could be in at his grade and he still couldn't pass it. His highest grade was 42, which had happened because Wanda had helped him study for that test, and that had been the highest score on math Cosmo had gotten since the school had decided to give students who failed the tests numbered grades instead of lettered ones.

Cosmo was proud of the way he'd organized the area. He'd spread out a pink mat the same color as her hair, even making sure it was the correct color by asking her what hair color she used to color her hair (by the way, the answer for that is "fabulous" fuchsia fest #7) he also put candles around where they sat, he thought it looked quite romantic and was happy when Wanda saw what he did and agreed with what he thought, in another word, everything went according to his plan and they both had a good time.

Until they got to the gift-giving part.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_**Cosmo was really but really sweaty, he didn't really know why. Wanda had once told him that it was because he was stressed but it made zero sense to him, why would being stressed create sweat? He hasn't done any physical activity, but Wanda said that then it must be true after all she is never wrong. She is Wanda, she is the smartest fairy in the whole of Fairy world.** _

_**Cosmo, with a trembling hand, took out of his bag a book, a book that on the front was written in pink and green in a very neat writing "Cosmo and Wanda's history".** _

_**Wanda looked at it in awe before she jumped on Cosmo and hugged him.** _

_**"Oh, Cosmo! This is so sweet!"** _

_**Cosmo blushed, he was happy she liked his gift, he really hoped she would, it's the only thing he could think about and do, he originally wanted to buy her a locket with a picture of him and her, but he didn't have enough money to buy it. His second idea was to write her a song but he hasn't managed to write anything, so that was his only option. He was sure it would be a failure and that she will hate him and break up with him after that, but luckily for him, it hasn't happened.** _

_**Wanda's smile faded as she took out a small black box with a well-known logo that made Cosmo feel very embarrassed about his gift.** _

_**Cosmo bought the empty notebook with the least amount of money he could, he needed that money for his car, after he hit Wanda with his car his mother told him he could get back his car if he will renew his license and pay back the fine himself. Technically the money still got to Wanda, not that she knew that Big Daddy agreed not to tell her that it was a student from her school. Cosmo didn't know how he got so lucky about that if she would have known that, she wouldn't have dared to date him. Cosmo was sure of that, anyhow his gift didn't cost a lot. Sure it was sweet and Wanda loved it but her gift cost the amount he paid three times maybe even four times or five Cosmo didn't know how much it cost.** _

_**"I'm sorry I'm not that good at getting gifts as you are..." Wanda said embarrassed "I thought you could use a watch to get on time to our meetings... I should have got something more romantic... I'm so sorry..."** _

_**Cosmo had no idea why she was apologizing, first of all, he always wanted a watch so he could count the minutes until Wanda came, instead of the number of rocks in the area. He always loses count around 15, and second, that gift cost a lot. That store is known for selling things that cost a lot of money. It will probably cost Cosmo most of the money he used to pay the fine with. Cosmo knew Wanda was rich but still this was a bit too much for him.** _

_**"You don't like it..."** _

_**"No, no I love it," Cosmo said quickly, finally smiling like he normally did.** _

_**"Cosmo you don't need to lie to make me feel good."** _

_**"I'm not lying, It's just that I'm..." Cosmo paused for a second before he continued "Embarrassed."** _

_**"Embarrassed about what?" Wanda asked, confused.** _

_**"That... That I couldn't buy you something like that, that I'm not as rich as Juandissimo, that I-"** _

_**Wanda shushed Cosmo, stopping him from finishing his sentence.** _

_**"First of all Cosmo, Juandissimo wasn't rich either so you can stop comparing between you and him in that department, and second of all, if I wanted to get something that cost a lot of money I would have bought it myself and not hope my boyfriend would give it to me and anyhow I prefer gifts who are more romantic something you are good at and I'm bad at..."** _

_**"You are Wanda, you are not bad at anything," Cosmo insisted, trying to make his girlfriend smile again.** _

_**"Thank you, Cosmo... But I know I'm not good at it... I was never good at that whole romantic thing... Whenever I tried to do something romantic it's always been a failure, maybe it wasn't romantic enough or something went wrong with it."** _

_**"You are not bad at it, " Cosmo insisted "and even if you are, which I don't believe because you are perfect and amazing and you are just Wanda, I will take that burden for the both of us".** _

_**Wanda smiled back at him, but Cosmo could still tell from her eyes she wasn't truly happy, so Cosmo did the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this and started to tickle her.** _

_**"Cosmo please stop," Wanda said between laughs.** _

_**"Never," he replied, "here comes the tickle monster."** _

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

Cosmo finally got to school, he could see the big fake doors at the front. Cosmo never really understood why they paint doors instead of just putting regular doors like in the rest of Fairy World. Wanda told him they did that to help the students practice on poofing from place to place. Cosmo thought it was pretty dumb because if you have a problem poofing you would have problems getting to class and then the teachers will get angry and then you will get sent to detention which you will miss and then get sent again and again it was a never-ending cycle, which he, unfortunately, was familiar with.

This time he was lucky and actually managed to get into school on his first try, it may have been because of all the private lessons he took from Wanda or because he was excited to see her, anyway it was because of Wanda, his angel Wanda.

To tell the truth, Cosmo couldn't wait to see her again. He wanted to make sure she was alright and is feeling better than when she left last night (Cosmo could swear he could see the sadness in her eyes when she left).

Cosmo went right to their usual meeting place next to her locker, as his new clock has said she should have been there already, she usually gets to school pretty early, around 7:40 AM while he got there today like usual around 7:45 (he liked his new watch) but even tho it was 5 minutes later than when she usually arrives he couldn't see her there at all.

Cosmo kept waiting near her locker waiting for her to arrive. He thought that perhaps she woke up late or maybe her father discovered what happened last night and is right now yelling at her and telling her to break up with him, or maybe her dad discovered and moved her school, every minute his thoughts and assumptions got worse and he started to panic.

And then came his saving grace, Wanda's friends. Sadly it was the friends that hated him.

'It couldn't be Nicolyne or Nettie,' Cosmo thought sadly before he started floating very slowly towards the girls. He just hoped Soleil won't beat him up as soon as she sees him.

"Hi... Pls, don't hit me!" Cosmo said, suddenly shielding his face.

"Oh relax green-nerd it's not the time yet for your beating," Soleil said smirking.

"H-have you seen Wanda today?" Cosmo asked, shaking.

"No, and do you really think if we would have seen her we would have told you," said Karissa "I don't think you understand idiot, so let us spell it out for you."

"We-don't-like-you-and-we- don't-like-the-fact-you-date- Wanda," Karissa and Soleil said it out slowly so he would understand.

"I-I know, but I will not leave you alone until you tell me where she is!"

"Isabisa," Karissa said to her friend Soleil using her nickname.

"My pleasure," Soleil said menacingly.

"B-but you promised," Cosmo started to retreat slowly.

"Is there any problem here? Miss. Valdeclara and Miss. Alpin" said their math teacher, ,sternly.

"No, no problems here," the girls said smiling innocently

"He was just leaving," they added, giving him a side menacing look.

"Wait," Cosmo shouted, even though it made all three fairies look at him strangely "do you know where Wanda is?"

"Normally I'm not allowed to give information about students, but as I know all three of you are close to said students I will tell you," Cosmo's eyes light happily, he would finally know where the love of his life was and if something bad happened to her.

"Miss Wanda Fairywinkle and her twin sister Miss Blonda Fairywinkle are both homesick, their father called earlier today".

Cosmo was hoping his answer would calm his nerves but instead, it made him even more stressed. What if Wanda's dad lied so he could punish his daughter for the fact she broke her curfew. He didn't think that it was odd that her sister stayed there too; he only focused on the fact he might have gotten Wanda in trouble.

"Thank you," the girls said politely watching the teacher leave before leaving themself to try and contact their friends. Cosmo stayed where he was frozen in place, he didn't know what to do, he knew he had to go see her, he had to know what happened to her and how is she, even if she is really just sick, now he just had to hope his mom won't discover where he was going because she is going to be really mad if she finds out.

Mama Cosma, just like Big Daddy, was against his and Wanda's relationship. While Cosmo understood Big Daddy's reasoning after all he wasn't all that keen on Wanda and Juandissimo's relationship too. To tell the truth, he most likely didn't like any boyfriend his daughters had, he probably thought they could do better or that they will hurt his daughters or that's at least what Wanda told him.

Not that Big Daddy was all wrong in Cosmo's case, after all in the first time he met Wanda and her dad, was after he hit her with his car and she was in the hospital unconscious, in other words, not the best way to meet your future girlfriend and her overprotective scary father, all of those things made even Cosmo understand why he would hate him, but Mama Cosma had no reason not to like Wanda. First of all, she has seen her once and during this entire time Wanda was being nothing but polite and sweet, plus she hasn't even dated Cosmo at that point she just helped him study for a test and was his only friend at school, things that you will think his mom will be thrilled about. After all her son has finally a friend who is not his older brother that she considered to be a bad influence. She was even thrilled when he left the house unannounced when he became 18, but instead, she told him right after Wanda left that he should stay away from that girl, that she is a bad influence and will only hurt him as soon as she can.

Cosmo didn't understand that after all Wanda was sweet and kind, she didn't laugh at him. She laughed with him when he made her laugh, she was the best thing that happened to him. But his mother didn't seem to agree to that. She told him to stay away from Wanda and if he will not agree to that, she will ground him and force him to return home right after school and quit his job.

Cosmo obviously lied. His mother had no idea that he was still seeing Wanda, and now even dating her, she just assumed he got over Wanda and continued with his life forgetting all about that girl that had tried to befriend him not so long ago.

Cosmo hated to lie to his mother, but he knew it was necessary for his and Wanda's hidden relationship and Cosmo was ready to take risks for the sake of this relationship.

The bell suddenly rang, snapping Cosmo from his thought.

'Oh no I'm late for the test,' Cosmo thought before he floated quickly to the classroom forgetting his backpack and pencil case in the process.

* * *

Cosmo went through the rest of the day normally. He never stopped worrying about Wanda and couldn't wait for the moment he could finally sneak into her house and see how she was doing. He tried to do it before work but his boss called him to come to work early and he had to go before he even had the chance to try and break-in, but now, before his mom expects him home he had his chance. He stopped on his way there at a video store and rented his favorite movie. He didn't really know if she would enjoy it but he hoped that it would at least remind her of him if she was Indeed sick like the teacher said.

He finally got to her 'house' or at least the back of it where Wanda taught him how to enter without her father's men noticing. The house where Wanda has lived in was a huge white mansion that a part of it seemed like a giant trash can, some fairies will describe it as looking kinda like a hotel and a bit menacing.

Cosmo himself agreed about the menacing part, he didn't understand how Wanda just felt that place was so homey and like it's nothing special, she must have seen how the rest of the houses in their area looked, none of them even came close to look like her house if it could even be called a house.

Cosmo first checked if Wanda was inside. His way to do that was to check if the drapes were open because he knew for a fact that they were only open if she was inside. But they were closed which meant she wasn't inside her room.

Cosmo didn't know what to do. He started to panic further believing this was proof of what he thought, that Big Daddy had indeed sent his daughter to boarding school because she disobeyed him. But even though Cosmo was sure of that, he wasn't going to let it stop him from getting inside and checking himself.

He got to the second floor just in the way Wanda taught him, as always he was lucky Big Daddy's men weren't around and hadn't caught him until that point. The window stayed slightly opened as Wanda made sure to never entirely close it so Cosmo could come in whenever he wanted, which was a gesture he quite liked.

He opened the window and stepped into the darkroom, the only light came from the hallway as the door was entirely opened. Cosmo made a run to the door to close it as fast as he could so he wouldn't get caught, he was lucky nothing fell over while he ran and closed the door.

Cosmo locked the door and switched on the lights. The room wasn't empty as he originally thought, Wanda was in her bed. Her hair was let down and she was covered with a duvet and a blanket on top of it (someone clearly tried to make sure she will be covered we'll.) and it seemed at least to Cosmo that she was perhaps trapped in it, there were a few notebooks that Cosmo knew weren't really notebooks on the nightstand near her, they were put there on top of each. She looked so peaceful but at the same time, Cosmo could see that something was wrong with her.

Cosmo decided to get close to her and wake her up just to see how she is doing and why she is sleeping.

"Wanda?" Cosmo said quietly while moving her a bit. She didn't seem to respond at first but the more he did that the more she seemed to move until her eyes finally started to open slightly.

Wanda could see a bright green that snapped her right out of her sleepy state.

"Cosmo?! What are you doing here?" She sounded kinda frightened and weak.

"I was worried about you... I wanted to make sure you weren't sent into a boarding school and that you feel good," Cosmo said, feeling quite guilty.

"So why didn't you call me and told me to open our libernuntius?"

Cosmo felt like such an idiot, he didn't have to make this entire trip and put her in danger, he could have just called her and told her to open their libernuntius. She would have told him about how she was, and he could have been calmed hours ago.

"I... I haven't thought about it..." Cosmo admitted.

"Cosmo, that's okay," Wanda told him gently "but you should probably go I don't want you to get sick too because of my sister."

Cosmo started to float away before he remembered what he got before he came here.

"Wait... I got you something from the movie rent store..." He said scratching the back of his head in nervousness "I thought you might be bored and I know it's more for kids but it's my favorite movie and I thought you might like it..."

"Thank you, Cosmo," Wanda said smiling back weakly "but, you should probably go before you catch my illness."

Cosmo put the box with the FES tape next to her on the bed, before taking her advice and starting to float back to the open window, but before he could make it there, there was a sound of a loud knock.

Cosmo right away dashed to hide in Wanda's huge closest exactly like Wanda instructed him weeks ago. While Cosmo did that Wanda got up and floated weakly to unlock the door.

"How do you feel?" Big Daddy asked his oldest daughter after they sat down back on her bed "did those things the doctor gave you helped?"

"Just a bit, my head hurts a lot less and I have managed to fall asleep earlier."

"Good. good that helped, or else I would have had to make this doctor disappear," Cosmo retired a little bit further into the darkness of her huge closest. Seriously it was huge almost like a room, Cosmo has never seen a closet so big in his life.

"Your friend brought you the homework from today," Big daddy said before poofing the stack of paper her friend Nicolyne brought him earlier today "I already talked to your teachers, you don't have to do the homework if you don't want to, they won't punish you if you don't and if they would just tell me and I will take care of them for you."

"Thank you Big Daddy," Wanda said before hugging her father.

Her father smiled back at her and hugged her back. Cosmo who was watching everything from the closest was surprised he ever got to see Big Daddy being nice to anyone, he heard stories of Big Daddy's cruelty and scary nature, Wanda may have told him that her father is sweeter than he seemed, something Cosmo kinda had a hard time to believe. A part of him still couldn't believe he saw what he saw, Big Daddy smiling and hugging someone. No one is going to believe him about that if he ever gets out of this room alive.

"Daddy... Is dinner ready?" She asked trying to get out of the room so her boyfriend could leave without getting caught by her father.

"My mom prepared dinner, I came to ask you if you feel good enough to eat in the dining room with us."

"Yeah I feel good enough, come on let's go," Wanda said trying to make her father leave with her faster.

"Wait what is that?" Big Daddy said pointing to the thing Cosmo brought earlier.

Of course, Cosmo had put it in a visible place, Wanda quickly had to make up a lie, so her father won't know who it was from.

"Nicolyne brought it earlier this week, we planned to watch it together during the holiday, but we never got to do it," Wanda lied quickly "it's a children's movie, nothing too interesting."

Like a string of bad luck, Big Daddy at the same time noticed her window was open.

"Butterscotch what have I told you about open windows while you are not in the room."

"You told me to keep them shut so nobody will get in," Wanda recited, the thing he told her about a hundred times.

"Sweety pie, it's only for your own good," Big Daddy said while closing her window "and can you keep your door open while you are sick, I don't want anything to happen to you and I won't be able to help you."

"I will," Wanda agreed reluctantly.

They both left the room while Cosmo stayed in the closet. He checked after a few seconds of silence if they were still there and when he made sure they both weren't, he floated quickly to the window leaving the house before anyone could catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! and thank you for reading it. You don't know how much it means to me.
> 
> So as you may have noticed... they don't have cell phones and computers and things like that... (but clearly have a TV and a VHS which I changed its name...) so I kinda decided to go and use older tech, originally I wanted to use only stuff from the '50s... but it kinda felt right for me that they will have a VHS so... I combined, hopefully, I did a good job in my research on that stuff, I didn't have a lot of time to search for some of those things...
> 
> libernuntius- it's a way of communication I made to get through the fact you can hear other people on the phone if you use the same line, it's created by the combination of the words: book and message from Latin. It's a notebook that has a twin (or twins) and enables the user to talk to anyone who has the twin book, it's usually being used in school between friends that want to talk to each other during class without the teacher knowing, you can write it from everywhere as long as you have the book and a pen. (I have more things I need to write but I need to keep it short…)
> 
> FES- which is short for Fairy Entertainment System it's Fairy world's version of VHS and it works like one.
> 
> For those of you who didn't understand, Nicolyne is Wanda's best friend and she is supportive of Cosmo and Wanda's relationship.
> 
> One last thing, Isabisa is my sister's nickname. I decided I wanted to include her nickname as something special for her birthday (she is younger than me by almost two years, it's almost because her birthday comes 4 days before mine).
> 
> Special thanks to my friends:
> 
> I want to thank my very good friends thegeekgirl42, green moon 308, and SpringStar2004 for all the help they gave me through the fanfic, you should read their fanfics (SpringStar2004 is from AO3 and has amazing Power Rangers fanfics and the other two write on this site and have amazing HP fanfics).
> 
> I also want to give a special thanks to my very good friend Loni for everything she did for me throughout this fanfic, for helping me with all the romantic stuff and so many more things that I wish I could tell you.
> 
> Anyway until next time! Have a great year! and a great time!


End file.
